1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of fluid control devices, and in particular, to a fluid control device with a non-circular flow area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally all flow areas in fluid control devices have been round. This is due, in part, to the round pipe threads used to connect these types of products and also due to round features being easier to manufacture than other profiles. The flow through the fluid control device is proportional to the cross-sectional area of the round through hole in the body sealed off by a valve. However the diameter of the through hole and therefore its cross-sectional area is limited by the available port to port distance.
Therefore there is a need for a fluid control device with a higher flow rate for a given port-to-port distance.